1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and, in particular, to an imaging apparatus, an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a computer program for displaying a position of a face appearing in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging apparatuses, such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras, and imaging apparatuses as a digital still/moving image camera are rapidly and increasingly used. Performance of such imaging apparatuses is heightened.
Typical function of the imaging apparatus is a face detecting function. The face detecting function is to detect a face of a person from a captured image. Since a face area of a person is detected from the captured image, the face detection function can be widely used in a variety of applications such as auto focus (AF) function, auto exposure (AE) control function, an auto white balance function and image incidental data.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-5384 discloses an image processing method. In accordance with the disclosed method, an area of skin color may be detected from the image, and positions of feature points such as the mouth, the eyes, etc. of the person are detected based on the skin color area. Based on the skin color area and the positions of the feature points, it is then determined whether the skin color area is a face area.